dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Gotham Guardian
"Criminals Beware" - the tagline for the poster This is the first of Dr. Nygma's Batman movies. Cast *Josh Lucas as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Paul Bettany as Joker *Jeffrey Donavan as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Gerald McRaney as Jim Gordon, an honest member of the police force who is partnered with Renee Montoya. He is a good friend to both Bruce Wayne and Batman, but doesn't know that they're the same person. *Michael Moriarty as Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's loyal butler and one of only two people who knows Batman's secret identity *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox, the head of Wayne Enterprises and one of two men that knows Batman's identity *Rashida Jones as Renee Montoya, Gordon's partner on the force *Vincent D'Onofrio as Harvey Bullock, a corrupt police officer on Maroni's payroll *Kevin Bacon as Salvatore Maroni, a major crime boss in Gotham *Leslie Bibb as Vicki Vale, a reporter and Bruce Wayne's former girlfriend *Gerard Butler as Joe Chill, the man who murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne *Jennifer Anniston as Martha Wayne, Bruce Wayne's mother who was killed when he was 12 years old. *Billy Crudup as Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne's father who was killed when he was 12 years old. *Nathan Gamble as 12 year old Bruce Wayne *unknown as 13 year old Harey Dent Plot Bruce Wayne, his parents, and his friend, Harvey Dent, are leaving the movies when they're attacked by Joe Chill. He tries to grab Martha's pearls, but Thomas punches him. Joe kills Thomas, and shoots Martha's pearl necklace as she runs away, killing her as well. Bruce and Harvey run home. Bruce goes to Alfred and cries in his arms. Harvey's parents are called, and Harvey is picked up by his abusive dad. 15 years later: Bruce Wayne finds that Joe Chill has just gotten out of prison, and formulates plans to kill him. His girlfriend, Vicki Vale, decides to dump him because she thinks that's morally wrong. Bruce discovers that Joe has already been killed, and instead decides to avenge his parents' deaths by training as a crimefighter. 7 years after that: Bruce has finished his training and comes home to Gotham City. On the Wayne Manor grounds, a sinkhole forms, and Bruce falls inside. Bats swarm out, and Bruce decides to use them as inspiration for his crimefighting persona. He becomes Batman, and confides his identity to only two people, Alfred and Lucius Fox (who provides Batman with gadgets.). On his first night on patrol, Batman learns about araid on a chemical plant. Batman intercepts the robber, and the robber jumps into a vat of chemicals to avoid being caught. He later crawls out of a sewer pipe only to find Batman, Jim Gordon, and Renee Montoya (who is pointing at the robber with a gun) waiting for him. The robber agrees to help set up a sting against Sal Maroni, who set up the robbery and is the man controlling most of Gotham's criminal underworld (making him a wanted man in Gotham), so that his sentence will be shortened. The sting is successful and Sal is arrested. In court, Sal gets angry at the robber for betraying him, and attempts to throw acid in his face (not knowing of his previous disfigurement because of a mask the robber was wearing). The robber ducks and the acid hits the judge, who is Bruce's old friend, Harvey Dent (it only disfigures one side of his face because he had turned his head to speak with someone). It also melts one side of Dent's silver dollar. Dent then flees the courtroom with his coin. In the ensuing chaos, the robber escapes nd Sal Maroni is accidentally shot. The next day, he is walking in in alley with his face covered. He bumps into someone who reveals himself to be the robber. Dent is mad at him because if he hadn't ducked, he himself wouldn't have gotten scarred. The robber takes of his mask and reveals his previous disfigurement to Dent. He says that the two of them have a couple of things in common. They've both been scarred, and they both have a vendetta against Sal Maroni. The robber (now calling himself Joker) proposes the idea that the two of them team up. The Joker says that the mayor will be giving a speech in one week, and that most of Gotham will be there. Harvey tells him to continue, and he does. Joker thinks that the other citizens of Gotham should feel their pain. T'BA' Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Dr. Nygma Batman franchise Category:Nygma Universe